Jealousy and Broken Dreams
by KiKi and Co
Summary: PG13 for language. and maybe suggestive junk. whatever. I'm paranoid, i said that last time. 1xR (goddess help us all) 2x1 (eventually) 3x4 (of course) 5x2 (probably) and NO 2x4. swear. or 2x3. or the other way 'round. relena-bashing.(whee!)


KiKi: Hee. I am soo frikkin evil.  
  
Duo: Uh-oh, what is it this time?  
  
Heero: What has she done to us? Whats she planning to do to us? Hn.  
  
Quatre: Oh please dont let her be planning a 2x4..  
  
Trowa: ! He's mine. *hugs Quatre protectively.*  
  
KiKi: I'm not. Swear. Promised myself and Alia too. Anyways. Alia, roll the disclaimer!  
  
Natalia: She owns nothing but me, her notebooks, and her floppy disk. She doesn't even own the computer. I DO!!! *evil laughter, she gets smacked* er, sorry. *Funny voice* She owns not the G-boys. So sue me. *smack* Ow. Fine. Don't sue me. Just smack me somemore, wouldja?*sarcasm*  
  
KiKi: Do ya really want it?  
  
Natalia: NO.  
  
KiKi: Then don't ask. On with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Jealousy and Broken Dreams*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But who's gonna take care of little ol' you?" The comment oozed sarcasm.  
  
Duo spun around, glaring, his braid swinging about him, then switching sides restlessly. Heero, standing in the doorway with arms crossed over his bare chest, smirked. That smirk that just made Duo want to smack him, not the good one that made Duo wanna kiss him.  
  
"I don't need anyone to take care of me, dammit! I did just fine with you, didn't I?"  
  
Heero smirked wider, with a noise somewhere between a snort and a "hn." Duo turned and stalked off, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. His braid continued swinging restlessly. He paused, halfway down the walk, and glanced over his shoulder. Heero was gone, and the door was slowly swinging shut. Duo frowned, spun, and stalked off with a vengeance.  
  
Inside, Heero leaned against the closed door, eyes shut, and sighed. He was feeling just a little guilty, and knew very well he was being an ass. And didn't care. Much.  
  
Duo headed for the Winner mansion, thinking to himself.  
  
-Duo heard something upstairs. Cautiously he started up the stairs, gun in hand. He paused outside the door, and called softly, "Hee-chan?"  
  
There was no answer, and the noises continued. It was muffled, and Duo couldn't make out exactly what it was. It didn't sound like fighting, whatever it was.-  
  
Duo looked up as he neared the mansion. Quatre was sitting on the lawn, leaning against Trowa, and staring upwards, while Trowa massaged his shoulders.  
  
-He put his gun back, but within easy reach, and pushed the door open. Heero lay on top of someone, and the sound became clear. Duo stared.-  
  
"Trowa? Quatre?" Duo called, stepping onto the driveway, and looking towards where he had seen the two.  
  
-Heero murmured something in the girls ear. Duo caught one word of it, "Relena," and recognized the other form on the bed. He slammed the door behind him, causing her to start. "What the fuck are you doing?" Duo yelled, staring at them, Heero in particular. Heero rolled over, and blinked. And started to open his mouth. Duo turned on his heel and walked out the bedroom door, and back down the stairs.  
  
'Out of courtesy for Relena,' He thought, attempting to reason with himself. 'Who wasn't wearing anything. Just like Heero wasn't..'-  
  
Quatre looked up, and bounced to his feet, darting across the lawn and hugging Duo. "Du-chan!" he squeaked, and pulled Duo towards Trowa, then plopped back down on the grass next to Trowa. Before finally noticing the backpack and suitcase Duo carried.  
  
"Oh no, what happened?" he asked anxiously.  
  
-He sat in the kitchen eating ice cream, and continuing to reason with himself, until Heero and Relena came down. Relena walked quickly through kitchen and living room, and out the front door, avoiding Duo's gaze the entire way. Heero stood in silence by the foot of the stairs. Duo stood and walked past him as if he weren't there, and back into the bedroom. Heero followed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Duo cut him off.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?"-  
  
Duo sighed, and set his stuff down. "I caught Heero sleeping with the Bitch."  
  
End chapter One!  
  
Duo: O.O Unfair!  
  
Heero: I wouldnt sleep with HER!!!  
  
Duo: Speaking of which, why did you?  
  
Heero: Ask KiKi.  
  
KiKi: Not telling, it would give away the next chappie!  
  
Duo: Damn. Got any pizza?  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Wufei: Is that all you ever think about Maxwell?  
  
Duo: Nope, I think about other things. Like sex.  
  
Wufei: Bah. *runs off for more tissues*  
  
KiKi: By the way, no I am not Cherry. no matter how much I may act like her. And get some of my ideas from her. XD  
  
Natalia: As Hee-chan says, "Hn." And no, you get your ideas from MEEE! Yaaay! *snick*  
  
KiKi: Bah. I meant my OOC ideas, Baka muse.  
  
Natalia: I know. ^_^ *snick*  
  
Duo: *making out with Heero*  
  
Heero: mmph.  
  
Natalia: *snicker*  
  
KiKi: *smap* shut up Alia.  
  
Natalia: Ok.  
  
Quatre: *glomps Trowa*  
  
Trowa: *makes out with Quatre*  
  
Natalia: *snick*  
  
KiKi:*smaps again* dammit Alia!  
  
Natalia: Sorry!  
  
KiKi: Reveiw please! or I wont post the next chappie, muahahaha... *smirks evilly* 


End file.
